The field of this invention relates to fuel saving devices and more particularly to a fuel saving device which is to be employed in conjunction with an internal combustion engine, and even more particularly to be located in conjunction with the inlet air filter apparatus of the internal combustion engine.
Within internal combustion engines found on most automobiles, the engine takes in large volumes of air at a relatively rapid rate which is then conducted through venturis within a carburetor wherein the air is to be mixed with vaporized gasoline and then conducted within the firing cylinders of the engine. At present, carburetors accomplish approximately forty percent vaporization of the gasoline in the air and this low vaporization rate results in incomplete and inefficient combustion of the gasoline in the engine cylinders, resulting in relatively poor gasoline mileage for the vehicle being driven and a relatively high output of products of combustion, generally referred to as pollutants.
The use of a fuel saving device to be employed in conjunction with an internal combustion engine has long been known. Such devices can take numerous forms. It has been known that if some type of structure was included within the fuel/air stream prior to entry within the firing cylinders and that this structure causes turbulence of the fuel/air stream, that the turbulence would provide for more efficient burning of the fuel since the mixture would tend to become more homogeneous. Such devices are generally known as vortex creating devices.
Within the past, such vortex creating devices have been mounted between the carburetor and the fuel intake manifold of the internal combustion engine. Some of these devices are definitely of value and do contribute to more efficient burning of the fuel. However, if some type of device could be employed to cause the air to be supplied to the carburetor in a turbulent manner and also to be supplied at increased pressure, such a device would also further enhance more complete mixture of the fuel and air to therefore cause the engine to operate more efficiently and with less pollutants.